The Girl Who Lived
by Hermione-2113
Summary: (AU) Voldemort never offered Lily a choice to live. All three of the Potters were killed, and Voldemort moved on to the next family that summer night...the Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"James..." Lily Potter wept softly as the triumphant yell reverberated through her very bones, mocking her with the chilling certainty that the one she loved was gone. She clutched Harry to her chest, as if together they might escape her husband's fate. As it was, the heavy footsteps were already thudding towards her son's room, where they lay huddled in a corner. James...her heart broke freshly as she thought his name...James had tried to give them time to run, but it hadn't been enough. A sudden burst of light as the door swung wide, the pain in her eyes almost welcome, for it turned the monster who faced them into a featureless shadow. She couldn't see the smirk that must be spreading across his face, couldn't see his mouth begin to form the words of the deadly curse once more...  
  
¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤  
  
The woman crumpled in a heap, and Lord Voldemort smiled to himself. "Two down..." he pointed his wand at the wailing child "...and you to go. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The sobs quieted abruptly with the rush of green light, and he nodded in satisfaction. He Apparated outside, cast the Mark into the air, and quickly left the smoking ruins behind. He had a little appointment at a house called...The Burrow.  
  
¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤  
  
"Honey? Are you listening to that?"  
  
Molly Weasley started slightly at her husband's voice - she'd been uneasy all night, and had barely noticed that the wireless radio had begun to play something that would be far more in her older sons' taste than hers. Small wonder that Arthur's confused, she chided herself, quickly reaching for the dial. As the sound ceased, however, she tilted her head. Was that something from upstairs?  
  
"I'm going to go check on the kids," she said quietly. Arthur nodded, immersing himself once more in his book - another Muggle manual, she shouldn't wonder.  
  
She found all the children restless. Whatever had been niggling at her, they felt it too. With a sigh, she granted Bill's request that they could go downstairs - hopefully, they'd fall asleep more easily with their parents. As they started down the winding steps, Molly turned toward Ginny's room.  
  
Her only daughter, too, was awake, her tiny eyes blinking furiously as her mother entered.  
  
"Shh, sweetie," she crooned, gently lifting the infant out of her crib. "Mama's here, Ginny love."  
  
Her daughter secure in her arms, Molly headed into the hall. When she was at the top of the staircase...she heard the screams. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny, who had been starting to settle, awoke once more as her mother froze in horror. Mingling with the sounds from downstairs, she gave a loud wail. Instantly, Molly clamped a hand over her mouth, but she knew it was too late. A loud, high voice from downstairs was shouting the words of that most terrible of curses. Again...and again...she gasped, reeling against the wall.  
  
A loud crash brought her to her senses, and she ran, not downstairs, as she longed to do, but down the hall. Each step was agony...Arthur and her boys were dying, and she was fleeing away from them...she half turned, but Ginny gave a whimper in her arms, and she resolutely made it to the end of the hall.  
  
There was a staircase to the attic here, and she pushed open the half-door that led to it. Ginny fit through easily, and Molly was preparing to climb in herself when the sounds from below ceased. Her blood ran cold, and after a moment of indecision, she slammed the hatch shut, darting away from where her daughter now lay hidden.  
  
She slumped, gasping, in the middle of the hall, her eyes welling with tears of pain and rage. That was how she was when a foot slammed into her ribs.  
  
"Where's the brat?"  
  
Molly forced herself to look up, glaring defiantly into the malevolent red eyes.  
  
"I heard a baby crying up here. Tell me where it is, and I'll spare your pathetic life!"  
  
With her final bit of strength, she spat hatefully at his feet. He screamed in rage.  
  
"You'll pay for that, you filth! Crucio!"  
  
Waves of agony wracked her body, and despite herself, she cried out in pain. A thin wail split the air, and she gasped. It was Ginny. Quickly, she redoubled her yells, trying to cover the sound, but it was too late. His eyes darted instantly to the door, and he removed the curse on Molly with a sneer.  
  
"You had your chance, wench - you'll share her fate." He paused for a moment, then, with a gloating smile..."Avada Kedavra!" 


End file.
